1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel sulfonamide compounds which are useful in lowering intraocular pressure and/or treating glaucoma or may be used in providing neuroprotection to the eye of a human.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ocular hypotensive agents are useful in the treatment of a number of various ocular hypertensive conditions, such as post-surgical and post-laser trabeculectomy ocular hypertensive episodes, glaucoma, and as presurgical adjuncts.
Glaucoma is a disease of the eye characterized by increased intraocular pressure. On the basis of its etiology, glaucoma has been classified as primary or secondary. For example, primary glaucoma in adults (congenital glaucoma) may be either open-angle or acute or chronic angle-closure. Secondary glaucoma results from pre-existing ocular diseases such as uveitis, intraocular tumor or an enlarged cataract.
The underlying causes of primary glaucoma are not yet known. The increased intraocular tension is due to the obstruction of aqueous humor outflow. In chronic open-angle glaucoma, the anterior chamber and its anatomic structures appear normal, but drainage of the aqueous humor is impeded. In acute or chronic angle-closure glaucoma, the anterior chamber is shallow, the filtration angle is narrowed, and the iris may obstruct the trabecular meshwork at the entrance of the canal of Schlemm. Dilation of the pupil may push the root of the iris forward against the angle, and may produce pupillary block and thus precipitate an acute attack. Eyes with narrow anterior chamber angles are predisposed to acute angle-closure glaucoma attacks of various degrees of severity.
Secondary glaucoma is caused by any interference with the flow of aqueous humor from the posterior chamber into the anterior chamber and subsequently, into the canal of Schlemm. Inflammatory disease of the anterior segment may prevent aqueous escape by causing complete posterior synechia in iris bombe and may plug the drainage channel with exudates. Other common causes are intraocular tumors, enlarged cataracts, central retinal vein occlusion, trauma to the eye, operative procedures and intraocular hemorrhage.
Considering all types together, glaucoma occurs in about 2% of all persons over the age of 40 and may be asymptotic for years before progressing to rapid loss of vision. In cases where surgery is not indicated, topical α-adrenoreceptor antagonists have traditionally been the drugs of choice for treating glaucoma.
It has long been know that one of the sequelae of glaucoma is damage to the optic nerve head. This damage, referred to as “cupping”, results in depressions in areas of the nerve fiber of the optic disk. Loss of sight from this cupping is progressive and can lead to blindness if the condition is not treated effectively.
Unfortunately lowering intraocular pressure by administration of drugs or by surgery to facilitate outflow of the aqueous humor is not always effective in obviating damage to the nerves in glaucomatous conditions. This apparent contradiction is addressed by Cioffi and Van Buskirk [Surv. of Opthalmol., 38, Suppl. p. S107-16, discussion S116-17, May 1994] in the article, “Microvasculature of the Anterior Optic Nerve”. The abstract states:                The traditional definition of glaucoma as a disorder of increased intraocular pressure (IOP) oversimplifies the clinical situation. Some glaucoma patients never have higher than normal IOP and others continue to develop optic nerve damage despite maximal lowering of IOP. Another possible factor in the etiology of glaucoma may be regulation of the regional microvasculature of the anterior optic nerve. One reason to believe that microvascular factors are important is that many microvascular diseases are associated with glaucomatous optic neuropathy.        
Subsequent to Cioffi, et al., Matusi published a paper on the “Opthalmologic aspects of Systemic Vasculitis” [Nippon Rinsho, 52 (8), p. 2158-63, August 1994] and added further support to the assertion that many microvascular diseases are associated with glaucomatous optic neuropathy. The summary states:                Ocular findings of systemic vasculitis, such as polyarteritis nodosa, giant cell angitis and aortitis syndrome were reviewed. Systemic lupus erythematosus is not categorized as systemic vasculitis, however its ocular findings are microangiopathic. Therefore, review of its ocular findings was included in this paper. The most common fundus finding in these diseases is ischemic optic neuropathy or retinal vascular occlusions. Therefore several points in diagnosis or pathogenesis of optic neuropathy and retinal and choroidal vaso-occlusion were discussed. Choroidal ischemia has come to be able to be diagnosed clinically, since fluorescein angiography was applied in these lesions. When choroidal arteries are occluded, overlying retinal pigment epithelium is damaged. This causes disruption of barrier function of the epithelium and allows fluid from choroidal vasculatures to pass into subsensory retinal spaces. This is a pathogenesis of serous detachment of the retina. The retinal arterial occlusion formed non-perfused retina. Such hypoxic retina released angiogenesis factors which stimulate retinal and iris neovascularizations and iris neovascularizations may cause neovascular glaucoma.        
B. Schwartz, in “Circulatory Defects of the Optic Disk and Retina in Ocular Hypertension and High Pressure Open-Angle Glaucoma” [Surv. Ophthalmol., 38, Suppl. pp. S23-24, May 1994] discusses the measurement of progressive defects in the optic nerve and retina associated with the progression of glaucoma. He states:                Fluorescein defects are significantly correlated with visual field loss and retinal nerve fiber layer loss. The second circulatory defect is a decrease of flow of fluorescein in the retinal vessels, especially the retinal veins, so that the greater the age, diastolic blood pressure, ocular pressure and visual field loss, the less the flow. Both the optic disk and retinal circulation defects occur in untreated ocular hypertensive eyes. These observations indicate that circulatory defects in the optic disk and retina occur in ocular hypertension and open-angle glaucoma and increase with the progression of the disease.        
Thus, it is evident that there is an unmet need for agents that have neuroprotective effects in the eye that can stop or retard the progressive damage that occurs to the nerves as a result of glaucoma or other ocular afflictions.                Prostaglandins were earlier regarded as potent ocular hypertensives; however, evidence accumulated in the last two decades shows that some prostaglandins are highly effective ocular hypotensive agents and are ideally suited for the long-term medical management of glaucoma. (See, for example, Starr, M. S. Exp. Eye Res. 1971, 11, pp. 170-177; Bito, L. Z. Biological Protection with Prostaglandins Cohen, M. M., ed., Boca Raton, Fla., CRC Press Inc., 1985, pp. 231-252; and Bito, L. Z., Applied Pharmacology in the Medical Treatment of Glaucomas Drance, S. M. and Neufeld, A. H. eds., New York, Grune & Stratton, 1984, pp. 477-505). Such prostaglandins include PGF2α, PGF1α, PGE2, and certain lipid-soluble esters, such as C1 to C5 alkyl esters, e.g. 1-isopropyl ester, of such compounds.        